


Madness (nowhere to hide)

by katesgeko



Series: i was in the darkness, so the darkness i became [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dark!Rey, F/M, blame the lucasfilm dont blame me, rey say yes to kylo, they fuck in snoke room
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katesgeko/pseuds/katesgeko
Summary: Rey diz sim para Kylo Ren, diz sim para a Escuridão dentro de si, e se deixar dominar.[ou apenas algumas palavras sobre Rey e a sua loucura].





	Madness (nowhere to hide)

**Author's Note:**

> Bem, o conceito era ver a Rey como Imperatriz do Lado Negro, mas eu acabei transformando isso em uma confusão quente. É sábado a noite, antes do Natal, e eu estou escrevendo Dark!Rey. Que Deus me perdoe.

Ela aceita o pedido de Kylo no momento em uma explosão forte soa quase como angustiante atrás dela. O clarão de fogo vermelho e laranja iluminando o rosto do homem a sua frente, deixando os olhos negros de Kylo com um brilho quase diabólico combinado com o seu rosto.

Rey coloca a mão sobre a dele, e o deixa ser puxada para o lado negro, deixa que o equilíbrio se perda e o mal ganhe. Ela deixa que seus desejos mais secretos, aqueles desejos que Luke sabia de alguma forma de ela possuía, controlar o seu corpo e mente. O Lado Negro se apodera do coração de Rey no momento que sua mão toca com o couro da luva da mão de Kylo, queimando em todas as suas veias com uma escuridão que até agora ela só teve um vislumbre pequeno do que na real era um gigantesco iceberg pronto pra colidir com um coração dividido e cheio de dor e ressentimento que o peito de Rey carrega dentro da moça. 

"Nós podemos criar uma nova galáxia juntos." Kylo diz novamente, enquanto envolve um dos seus braços ao redor da cintura de Rey. A moça sente aquele lugar queimar, os dedos como lava sobre a sua pele onde Kylo toca. Sua mão ainda está segurando a dele, os dedos entrelaçados perto de um coração palpitante que tudo que sempre quis foi achar o seu lugar naquilo tudo. 

"Não." A voz de Rey parece não ser mais dela. "Nós vamos governar essa Galáxia. Nós vamos mostrar para todas as pessoas o que somos." Ela sorri de modo que seus dentes fiquem a mostra. Um dos poucos sorrisos que ela já deu para alguém nessa vida.

Kylo a puxa para mais próximo, e Rey o sente em todas as partes de seu corpo. O material duro de sua roupa esquentando todos os lados de Rey. Seus mamilos que são envoltos apenas pelas faixas precárias de suas vestes se acendem com o contato tão ríspido do homem a sua frente. 

Rey quer passar as mãos pelo cabelo negro de Kylo, quer arrancar suas roupas, e mergulhar na escuridão total que agora os dois carregam junto de si, batendo em um só coração apodrecido e danificado. 

A mulher jovem levanta a mão que está livre e puxa o pescoço de Kylo, sentindo os fios molhados de suor em seus dedos pequenos e magros. Ele vem suavemente até ela. o encontro de seus lábios sendo desejado por ambos naquele momento. Rey abre a boca dando mais espaço para que Kylo pudesse a beijar de maneira que ela sabe que seu corpo deseja. 

Eles podem ler o corpo um do outro agora, assim como podem ler suas mentes. A Força sente uma perturbação, sente que a Escuridão acabou de vencer, sente que a Galáxia está em um perigo completo quando os lábios de Kylo e Ren se juntam naquela dança quase erótica que faz Rey querer se deitar no chão, com Kylo no meio de suas pernas abertas, e pedir para que o homem que ela chamou de monstro diversas vezes seguidas a possuísse como se eles não tivessem nada para que se envergonhar. 

Kylo liberta seus lábios, ainda segurando sua cintura e sua mão, como se nem ele mesmo pudesse entender a ideia de que Rey estava ali com ele, que ela havia aceitado o seu pedido, que ela estava pronta para deixar a Escuridão entrar nela assim como entrou nele e dominou tudo. 

"Eu quero você assim como você me quer, Rey." Ele diz, os lábios quentes na bochecha da moça. Rey acha que vai se transformar em um poço de sentimentos e desejos ali mesmo, na frente de Kylo que até momentos atrás era só uma garoto perdido que ela quis trazer de volta para Luz. "Mas antes temos que terminar com os Rebeldes, temos que te mostrar pra eles, dizer que a Primeira Ordem agora tem uma Imperatriz." 

Rey sorri mais um vez com o nome. Ela nunca foi nada além de uma garota pobre de Jakku, vendida e abandonada por seus pais de maneira que a fez sentir como um nada. Ela gosta da forma que os lábios de Kylo se contraem e dizem Imperatriz, como se o título fosse até mesmo maior que aquele que ele vai herdar dali a alguns minutos como Líder Supremo. 

"Eu não posso esperar, Kylo." Ela solta a mão dele, colocando ambas as suas no material preto que compõe a roupa dele. "Tenho esperado por você há muito tempo." 

A Força de Kylo faz com que suas roupas voem de maneira quase dolorosa para longe de seu corpo. Ela está completamente nua em um piscar de olhos e de uso errôneo da energia do universo. Não é assim que as coisas deveriam se seguir, não é assim que essa noite deveria ter terminado, mas Rey gosta da sensação da sua pele nua queimada pela sol colada ao couro da roupa de Kylo. 

Ele começa a tirar as suas roupas quando Rey o impede. 

"Não, fique com elas." Ela diz suavemente, levantando uma das pernas para deixar que sua intimidade milhada deslize pelo couro quente das vestes de Kylo. Ela treme de excitação quando o couro toca e desliza pelas suas partes palpitantes. Rey acha que poderá morrer a qualquer momento. "Quero você com elas." 

Kylo apenas a olha, e a beija. Seus lábios mais selvagens do que a momentos atrás. Ele usa a Força para trazer o trono de Snoke até eles, passando por todos os corpos mortos que estão ali presentes naquela sala. 

O corpo de Rey vibra quando Kylo coloca ambas as mãos em sua bunda e a eleva para ele. A mulher enrola as pernas magras na cintura do homem e sente quanto ele se senta no trono com ela ainda em seu colo. Rey consegue sentir Kylo duro abaixo dela, lutando contra a necessidade de estar dentro dela de maneira selvagem. 

"Não se segura, Kylo." Ela se eleva um pouco, usando a própria Força para fazer o cinto e a calça de Kylo se abaixarem até os seus joelhos. Suas pernas estão ao redor dele, abertas. Sua boceta está gotejando com a necessidade de sentir ele dentro dela. "Eu quero você do jeito que você é." 

Ela quer Kylo escuro e malvado deslizando dentro dela e preenchendo todas as partes do seu corpo. Ela quer sentir seu pau grande deslizando para dentro dela e a deixando sem respirar por alguns instantes até que ela se acostume com o tamanho dele.

Rey desliza um pouco para baixo, enquanto Kylo segura a si mesmo perto da sua boceta molhada e convidativa para ela. Ela sente ele deslizar para dentro dela enquanto seu quadril mexe-se um pouco para comportar tudo que ele pode ser. 

Kylo a puxo para mais perto, enterrando-se dentro dela mais um pouco, fazendo-se doer em alguns movimentos. 

Eles não precisam falar, eles não precisam se importar com as pessoas morrendo lá fora, e nem com a explosão que acabará de ocorrer. Eles precisam apenas sentir a Escuridão entrar em seus corpos e penetrar tudo. 

E enquanto Rey e Kylo fodem como se não precisassem de ar para respirar o Universo e todas as Galáxias sentem: A Escuridão ganhou afinal.

**Author's Note:**

> Estou pensando seriamente em transformar isso em uma série de histórias curtinhas sobre Dark!Rey. O que acham? Comentários são sempre bem-vindos, e vocês podem sempre vir falar de Reylo comigo no twitter: @whoreandbastard


End file.
